Tales of Jalex
by Harpiebird
Summary: Alex/Justin. Different Alex and Justin pairing fanfics for the LJ community 10 fics.
1. Prompt: Sorrow

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #6 Sorrow

**Words**: 590

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest.

**Rating:** G

**A/N:** Okay so this will be my collection of fanfiction I have written for _**10 fics**_ (Livejournal challenge community) for the pairing: Alex/Justin. So yeah, they _will not_ all be connected fanfics **or** the same length **or** the same rating. **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE WARNINGS & RATINGS of EACH CHAPTER – I'm just defaulting this to PG-13 for now – it may or may not go up.** Please review if like any!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything! (last time I'm writing this!)

**- Mother's Advice -**

"Alex, sweetie, what's wrong?" Theresa Russo asked her daughter who was currently moping on the couch watching TV and eating ice cream.

"Nothing to worry about, mom." Alex answered waving her mother's concern away.

"Alex, your sitting here on a Friday night by yourself. Usually your out with Harper or with your other friends. Now please tell me what's wrong? Did you and Harper another fight?" Theresa asked and Alex shook her head no. "Boy trouble then?"

Alex silently shrugged her shoulders, hoping her mother got the hint that didn't want to talk about it. Theresa of course didn't or at least if she did, she ignored it.

"Come on, I can help… Who's better for guy talk then me, your mom?" Theresa asked, causing Alex to wince at the thought.

"Mom… trust me, I'm fine…"

"Just tell me the problem with the boy?" Theresa pressed.

_He's my brother for one…_ Alex yelled in her mind. She wanted to scream it out loud but knew she couldn't – especially not to her mother.

"Alex, please?" Theresa begged causing Alex to sigh in tread.

"Fine… it's just this guy and I had a pretty nasty fight." Theresa nodded in understanding. "I'm afraid he won't forgive me… and that he'll break up with me."

"Awe, Alex… every couple get into nasty fights… it's quite normal. It'll be really weird couples didn't," Theresa stated with a smile. "I'm sure if he really likes you then you have nothing to worry about. Just go and apologize to him. Also, I'd say bring his favorite food along, that always helps."

Alex nodded smiling at her mother, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome, sweetie, just come to me for your boy trouble… trust me – I'll love to help and I have enough experience." Theresa stated before kissing her daughter's forehead before leaving the room with a basket of dirty laundry.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief that her mother left. It felt beyond awkward to talk to her mom about this certain problem. Suddenly exhausted, Alex put the spoon she had been using to scoop the ice cream out of the carton in it and plopped it on the coffee table. Too tired to walk it back to the refrigerator or even go up to her bedroom Alex simply leaned back and before she knew it – she fell asleep.

-

Justin walked into the room not five minutes later and spotted Alex sleeping on the couch. He smiled softly as he took in how pretty she was while she slept. Shaking his head to stay focused, he grabbed the melted ice cream and put it back in the freezer. He walked over to Alex and picked her up bridal-style. Alex let out a relaxed sigh and subconsciously snuggled closer to him. Justin let out a grin at that and walked her up the steps – very thankful Alex was so light… he doubted he would have been able to do this with the spiral stairs they had at the loft.

Once upstairs he brought Alex to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. He pulled off her shoes and socks along with her jeans. Careful not to wake her, Justin pulled the covers over her afterwards. He gently kissed her on the lips.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, knowing he'll have to tell her that again tomorrow but he wouldn't be able to sleep without apologizing to her tonight. He shut off the lights that had been on in her room before closing her door and walking into his room.

**THE END.**


	2. Prompt: Under

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #10 Under

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest.

**Rating:** PG?

**Words**: 505

**LAST REMINDER:** **MAKE SURE YOU READ THE WARNINGS & RATINGS of EACH CHAPTER – I'm just defaulting this to PG-13 for now – it may or may not go up.**

**- Under the Weather Blues -**

Alex blankly stared at the ceiling of her room and let out a sigh of anger. She just had to have gotten a fever this week. She knew she was supposed to be sleeping – her mother forced her to as well as the medicine and the fever itself but she didn't want to go to sleep. She had planned for tonight for ages – a week – and she ended up ruining her plans by getting sick. She cursed the day Max had sprayed ice cold water on her just as she came in from the cold rain outside. Alex was already planning her revenge on her younger brother.

Justin opened the door to Alex's room with a bowl of soup in one hand. Alex let out a small smile as she realized who it was.

"Hey," Alex said, her voice cracking, as Justin set the bowl of soup on her night table. He silently helped her in a sitting position before grabbing the bowl again and began feeding her soup. Alex pouted, "I'm just sick, I'm not a baby anymore, you know."

Justin smile turned into a grin, "I know that Alex… but I don't want you to spill this hot soup all over you. How is it?"

"Mmm…" Alex answered her mouth full of soup. She closed her eyes as she felt the hot soup go down her throat. Her throat was killing her and the hotness of the soup really felt good against it.

"Any better?" Justin asked and Alex sadly shook her head before taking another spoonful of soup. "Alex, don't feel bad – we can go and do something when you feel better."

"I know, but tonight was supposed to be our night together – just you and me. It was going to be great," Alex stated wistfully. Justin smiled softly.

"It'll be just us when you're better too, and it'll be just as great. I'll make sure of that." Justin promised, causing a small smile to appear on his sister's face.

"Maybe, but that night won't be our one year anniversary," Alex stated.

"Maybe not, but what's stopping us from having alone time now? I know dad won't be anywhere around you while your sick and Max is scarce since he knows you'll be looking for revenge and Mom visiting grandma." Justin stated, "I can go rent us a movie or two if you want?"

Alex grinned at him, "That'll be great Justin, but I think I'd rather you just be here with me?"

"Fine with me," Justin said with his own grin. He handed her another spoonful of soup before it was finished and set it on top of her night table again. He took off his shoes and socks and got in under the covers with Alex quickly wrapping her arms around him leaning her head against his chest. Justin knew he would probably get sick after this, but he couldn't leave her alone while she was alone and sick. He wrapped his own arms around her and sighed in contentment.

**THE END.**


	3. Prompt: Hug

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #8 Hug

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Feelings of incest? Light Language.

**Rating:** PG

**Words**: 140

**- Unwanted Feelings -**

Justin knew he shouldn't absolutely adore his sister the way he did… not in the girlfriend kind of way. It was wrong and practically illegal to feel like this, but he couldn't help himself. Every time she hugged him it felt as if he entered heaven and he never wanted to leave her arms. He tried beating himself up – mentally of course. He tried not thinking about her. Except it seemed that it was about those times she entered the room and then it was impossible not to feel the way he was feeling. He should be disgusted with himself feeling this way – she was his goddamn sister! He shouldn't want these feelings… but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't control it, he wanted to feel it – he felt alive and beyond happy whenever she spoke or entered the room.

**THE END.**


	4. Prompt: Sleep

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #9 Sleep

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest.

**Rating:** PG

**Words**: 209

**- Falling Asleep -**

Justin glanced over at his sister and smiled when he saw that she had fallen asleep during the movie. It wasn't that surprising since she had been helping out both mom and dad earlier at the Sub Station which had been unusually busy. He and Max had been volunteered the night before in helping their grandmother get ready to move to an apartment. He had some fun helping his grandma, but he missed having Alex near.

Alex stirred when he shut off the movie and had to get off the bed to shut the TV off.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked groggily. Justin smiled at her as he quickly shut the TV off and got back into bed.

"Just had to shut the TV off… go back to bed." Justin whispered as he rewrapped his arms around her. Alex smiled sleepily and snuggled closer to his body before falling back asleep. _She's cute when she's sleeping,_ he thought as he kissed her forehead, _not that she isn't when she's awake… but she looks peaceful – like nothing could hurt her here, which I'll make damn sure nothing will._

Justin let out a yawn before laying his head against Alex's and before he knew he realized it he fell asleep.

**THE END.**


	5. Prompt: Steal

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #4 Steal

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest. Light adult content.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Words**: 199

**A/N:** Also written for **The Summers of Blues & Love Multi-Fandom Drabble-a-thon** (at my Livejournal) prompt _Alex/Justin – blanket_.

**- Blanket Tug-a-War -**

Alex smirked as she stole the blanket from Justin. Rolling his eyes, Justin pulled on the blanket in hopes that Alex would get the hint that he wanted some of it for himself. Alex let out a laugh before wrapping her body in it.

"Alex!" Justin whispered loudly.

"Justin!" Alex mimicked playfully.

"I'm cold too, you know!" He whispered, trying to ignore her infectious laugh.

"But I'm the girl… I need more warmth then you do," Alex stated, winking at him.

"Can I at least have enough to cover myself?" Justin asked, pouting. Alex pretended to think for a few seconds before smirking.

"What do I get in return? Since, you know, this is _my_ blanket."

Justin laughed when he realized what she was really asking for and before Alex could move, he pinned her against the bed smirking. Alex grinned at his behavior.

"Well?" Alex whispered huskily in his ear.

Justin grinned before bringing his lips down to her waiting lips in a passionate kiss. Alex let out a moan as he deepened the kiss. She let go of the blanket unconsciously and wrapped her arms around his neck. Justin broke off the kiss with a large grin.

**THE END.**


	6. Prompt: Crush

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #1 Crush

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest. Harper/Justin (one-sided).

**Rating:** G

**Words**: 200

**- Crush -**

"You know I think Harper likes me," Justin stated one day as he entered the back room of the Sub Station. Alex let out a laugh.

"You mean, you haven't noticed before?" Alex asked, lifting up her eyebrow in wonder at her older brother.

"Well yeah I have, but she's been really relentless the pass few days. It's getting kind of annoying. I swear she's popping out of no where." Justin explained as he washed his hands.

"Yeah well she's had a crush on you since like I met her." Alex stated, shaking her head in her annoyance. Justin glanced over at her and smirked.

"You sound jealous," Justin flirted and Alex glanced up at him.

"Only with the fact that she's _allowed_ to be with you and I'm not." Justin frowned sadly at the thought, but pulled her in a quick hug that he held on to her a little longer then he should have just in case either their parents or Max came in and saw them.

"Even if she is allowed to be with me... I don't want her... I _only_ want you." Justin reassured her, after pulling away from the hug. Alex smiled up at him.

**THE END.**


	7. Prompt: Deep

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #5 Deep

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest. Angst.

**Rating:** PGish

**Words**: 173

**A/N:** I'm really sorry I had to make this... but it's what I got inspired after listening to _I Still Believe by Hayden Panettiere_, which is weird since the song is supposed to be like uplifting romantic music.

**- Crying Screams -**

"You were meant for me," Alex stated firmly at her brother's retreating back. Tears fell from her eyes as her heart broke. She couldn't control her tears, couldn't keep them in, couldn't hide them from him. She didn't want to be perceived to be weak, especially in front of him, but she just couldn't handle him breaking everything off. "I love you!"

Justin forced himself to keep from going back to her, he speedily walked out of her sight before running to his room letting tears fall down his own face.

Alex let out a choked scream as she slid down to her knees. She loved him and could care less that it was wrong and illegal and no one supported their relationship. All that mattered was that she had him in her arms and loving her. Now she didn't even have that.

Alex couldn't help but scream out in frustration, anger, and sadness as tears flowed from her eyes like a waterfall. The knife in her heart digging even deeper every second.

**THE END.**


	8. Prompt: Heart

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #2 Heart

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Past Incest. Angst.

**Rating:** PG

**Words**: 191

**A/N:** Sequel to the last drabble, Crying Screams.

**- Heartbroken Tears -**

Alex tightened her grip as tears fell from her eyes as she listened to the song _the Real Me_ by Natalie Grant, which she always liked to this was hers and Justin's. That is before they broke up. Another waves of tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered last night where Justin had broke everything romantic between them off. She knew they shouldn't have started anything at all, but she couldn't help herself. Her body and soul sang for him… even now that he broke her heart… leaving her to be heartbroken.

Alex quickly replayed the song before it could switch to a different song, only knowing where the buttons were on the remote of because she had been pressing the button for the last hour.

"_Why_?" Alex whispered hoarsely, her voice not normal because of all her tears and lack of use. She hadn't spoken since the night before. Not even to her mother or father when they came in to see what was the matter. Alex knew she should try and fix herself up and pretend that everything was fine…

She just couldn't… not now. Maybe not ever…

**THE END.**


	9. Prompt: Water

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #7 Water

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Threats. Incest. Flirting/Suggestiveness.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Words**: 447

**- Mermaid Kiss -**

Alex Russo stared ahead angrily as her older brother helped her into the bath. If it was possible, steam would be coming out of her ears right now… that was how angry she was with her younger brother… soon to be dead younger brother.

"I hope he realizes I'm going to kill him," Alex stated firmly. Justin nodded, knowing she wouldn't really kill their younger sibling. Maybe hurt him a little bit or get revenge, but definitely wouldn't kill Max.

"Do you feel any better?" asked Justin as he watched his sister close her eyes as the water hit her.

"Yeah… but once dad comes home and helps me outta this state, Max won't feel better." Alex promised, grinning, still with her eyes closed.

"Right," Justin said, letting a smile grace his lips as he took in Max's spell. In truth, the spell had been on purpose, Justin knew that and so did Alex, but he knew that at the moment she didn't care. They hadn't even known what the spell was going to do. However, as Justin took in his sister's state, he couldn't help but be thankful for his brother's mishap spell. "So how does it feel to be a mermaid?"

Alex opened her eyes and caught his smile, and rolled her eyes with a small smile of her own. "This is one of your fantasies isn't it?"

"No…" Justin stated and Alex quirked her eyebrow in doubt. "Well kind of… but I seriously never thought about it before now."

Alex let out a laugh at his confession. "Right…"

"It's true… the thought hadn't crossed my mind until I saw you like this."

Alex grinned, "Yeah well… it doesn't feel too bad. The water feels great against my body."

"Does it really?" Justin asked, glancing across her now mermaid body. Alex grinned as he checked her out.

"Yes it does… you think a kiss from my one true love will take the spell off?" Alex asked, moving closer towards the edge of the bath tub. Justin's eyes moved back to hers and he grinned at her playful smirk.

"I have no idea… but I'm willing to trying it."

"Good," Alex stated as pulled his face down to hers so she could kiss him.

Pulling away slightly, "You still going to kill Max for doing this?"

Alex brushed her lips against his lips before answering, "Nah… but I'm so going to _thank_ him."

Justin let out a laugh and for a brief moment he felt sorry for his younger brother despite the fact that he was also very thankful for him as well before Alex turned all of his attention towards her with a long kiss.

**THE END.**


	10. Prompt: Trace

**Tales of Jalex**

**Prompt:** #3 Trace

**Warnings/Spoilers:** Incest.

**Rating:** PG

**Words**: 318

**A/N:** With this story, I have completed my claim for Alex/Justin. So this series won't be updated any longer! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**- Secret Night -**

Alex Russo carefully looked for any trace of people down in the Sub Station around midnight. She let out a sigh in relief that her parents or Max were not here. She wasn't too sure why _they_ would be here this late at night, but she couldn't be too careful about stuff like this. The last thing she wanted was for them to find out about her and Justin.

She quietly walked out of the kitchen and stopped at the doorway, smiling as she took in what Justin was doing. Table #5 was set up as if it was in a fancy restaurant and everything looked delicious, especially Justin. Alex licked her lips as she took in what he was wearing. He looked really handsome (and _hot_!) in a tuxedo with a dark red tie. Alex had wondered earlier why he had asked her to dress up in a formal dress, and she realized now he had planning something very romantic.

Justin glanced over at the doorway and a grin appeared on his face as he realized Alex had finally arrived. He quickly walked over towards her and held her hand up to his lips. Alex grinned and blushed as Justin led her over towards the table.

"I can't believe you did all this," Alex stated as Justin pulled out the chair for her.

"Yeah, well, I know you don't really like all this fancy stuff but I thought our one year anniversary deserved something more then what we usually do." Justin explaining, sitting down across from her.

"Well, I would have loved it either way… and I really didn't expect this much." Alex said motioning to the candles and the dinner he had prepared. "Seriously, Justin, I love this."

"Thanks Alex," Justin said and he pressed a button on a remote. Music started to softly play, not quite loud enough for anyone but them and Alex grinned.

**THE END.**


End file.
